Steve
Steve is a the Gridiron's assistant. He believes that he is in line to be the coach's replacement and wants to be a coach of his own team someday, which briefly came true when he led the entire Lunar League against Dr. Blood. He shows a dislike to the two new members of the Thunderbolts, Bolts and Blip (especially Bolts), believing that it was an error that caused the two bots to become players. Steve has a brother called Mann-E, a mechanic from the episode The Magic of the Schleprechauns. Design Appearances Steve is a small pale yellow and grey robot who has the Thunderbolts' logo on his chest, but instead of the normal logo, it is all blue. He also does not have legs but he has a single wheel to move around. He also appears to be very short in height, compared to the rest of the Battlebots. In El Bolto Del Fuego, his "Silver Steve" outfit consisted a seafoam green and white mask. Personality Steve is tough and has a short temper, much like Gridiron, as his peers often make fun of him for his short height. On the other hand, he is not that intimidating. He secretly wants to be the coach and on a more abusive agenda. For example, when Gridiron was in a coaches' conference on the Uranus Princess, he seized control of the Thunderbolts, and dubbed his rule the "Steve Agenda". During said agenda, he brutally abused the Thunderbolts, but got his comeuppance. However, he gets to briefly live his dream when leading the Lunar League against the Blood Bots in Pandemonium. He hates Blip and Bolts (mostly Bolts) because he knows they were drafted into the team by mere accident. In El Bolto De Fuego, he developed a grudge against Bolts and they fight in an illegal Civi-Bot wrestling club (under the alias Silver Steve) with him and Bolts being the star attractions.El Bolto Del Fuego In My Fair Dee Dee, he appears to have a crush on Dee Dee. He makes positive compliments to Gridiron whenever he either makes clever rants or if he just yells at the team. Biography Bolts & Blip Relationships with Other Characters Gridiron Being his aid towards the aggresive coach, he often compliments the insults that Gridiron gives towards the team or just repeats them to fit in. However, beneath his dimunitive size, Steve is more abusive and aggressive than the coach and once used that to train Gridiron on a series of exercises for the latter to lose weight.Cyrano De Bolts Bolts Steve has a particularly hostile relationship with Bolts and the two can get into physical confrontations, especially in El Bolto Del Fuego where the two fought over Steve calling Bolts scrawny. After the fights, they would abuse each other until Blip had to settle the conflict. The hatred would not cease, after Steve giggled at the fact that Bolts was fired.Blood Rising Trivia *Steve has a brother called Mann-E, a mechanic from the episode The Magic of the Schleprechauns *Steve is known to be disliked by the Thunderbolts due to the fact that he makes poor training choices as shown in in Steve in Charge. *Steve appears in all of the episodes. *Steve has an English accent. References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Team Thunderbolts Category:Civi-Bots